Monitor Duty
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: It was the most boringest job in existence in the Justice League however that day brought them here and in this moment. Somehow though the beginning of the end and the end of the begining isn't exactly a circle that goes both ways.


**AN:**** These two people have been on my mind lately… then I started to think them as a couple… Polar opposites yet have great similarities, would it work… I was wondering… so Here is something close to a story.**

**BTW Humor not my forte…but that because I'm not that cultural like a certain person, probably.**

**-..-….-**-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..

It was a boring day for sure, as the Blue Beetle sat the command controlsmindlessly twirling every twelve minutes. As the wearing a chest light blue silhouette of a beetle on his chest while most of his head, lower abdominal, hands and feet were a dark blue as he also held a utility belt like other non-meta heroes. Glancing through his outward circle yellow goggles attached to his dark blue mask that covered everything but to his nose to chin, the time shift… however in Chicago's CST time zone was around nearly midnight and the fellow hero was stuck on another boring shift.

Twirling again mumbling with tediousness " **I** really need to start bringing a book, … God damnit!"

Leaning his head exaggeratedly as he moaned in lamentation, despite many other heroes, like the Founders of the Justice League and other A/B ranking heroes, Blue Beetle was a very unknown hero with the exception of fans he had in the city of Chicago and some in France, but other than that mostly unknown. He was a typical hero and a typical reason to be a hero, the fundamental three: Bad Relationships, Mentor and finally Tragedy. Stuff that would probably make a hero like Batman, the (third) Flash, Nightwing… and probably so many more. But for Ted Kord taking the mantel of his former mentor Dan Garret, he wasn't anywhere near as depressing nor as scary as the Batman or his clan of heroes.

Times like these though… it was quite unlikely that he, well, both of them ever get a get rich-quick scheme ever going so well.

'I'm surprised… doing monitor duty and still nothing happens when I have to guard the world, yet when Booster has to do it he's always having to do multitask-' Blue Beetle narrowed his eyes as his expression turn sour '-… is there something wrong with this picture? Because I sure-.'

A small sound of echoes of footsteps came about from behind, with nothing better to do Blue Beetle turned his eyes before slightly turning the office chair to the cape crusader, as speaking to the devil, Batman with a never-ending scowl. ' Speak of the devil, well… supposedly a bat is believed to be a devil… _"Arg! I am Batman I have the right to be a social handicap and be a jerk!"_ God… it was so worth it!' Blue Beetle suppressed his laughter but a cackle came out.

Hearing such a noise as Batman was by the side of Blue Beetle, as he pressed some of the security buttons, he asked with his hinted angered monotone voice " Is there something funny to you?"

Doing an inward sigh Blue Beetle's eyes became half-lidded with something similar to annoyance as he started to circle his index finger in the air as he spoke with a bored voice "Oh-noo—Batman, I wasn't thinking about anything funny, I'm sure there's nothing funny happening now, I bet the "Friends" is a conspiracy which is truly a drama of how life is. God, It's so sad that I cried when I found out Joey made of have a couple hundred ex-pregnant girlfriends because the condoms are 99% secure! God, the horrors! I wouldn't want to be him, he's _far worse than you_."

Not dare looking back towards Batman, he could feel the nonexistent laser being created from his glare.

But Batman later left him alone and began to do what he was meant to do: monitoring. The Founders of the Justice League were the ones that were practically excluded from any of the most boring of assignments, like for example: Patrolling, help cleaning areas, and so many of the 50 most annoying things that was a secondary work when you had to connect with the UN. Of course… if one had to count; Batman, Superman, The Flashes, Green Lanterns Co., Wonder Woman… well, it can only be said that it was natural they do the big work… they were what represented the Americans or at least… how they wanted to be represented. Blue Beetle himself was a legacy… he was the only the second Blue Beetle and he been in the business for around nearly 6 years while Batman & Superman were at least 14 years of experience… if not more.

Blue Beetle never thought of joining the Justice League, but he was invited to join by Batman himself. He hadn't told Booster Gold though that it was thanks to him that Batman (undesirably) invited Booster Gold and yet to kick him out (breaking on, god knows, how many rules). Thinking on it… why hadn't the Founders kicked out Booster?

With himself facing the monitors, he turned his eyes to the never changing Batman, despite knowing the consequence Blue Beetle couldn't help but poke the bat "So… Have you've heard that the Three Amigos are going to play a concert in Gotham, I bet you can't wait to hear it, am I right?" Batman ignored the poke that when Blue Beetle just couldn't stop as a smile curved through his face "There Last song is going to be "Little Buttercup"… I bet you could go an get some tickets for you and Wonder Woman."

"Shut up." Batman had turn to say such simple words, but to say they were light casual words was nothing less than a retarded infant being smarter to a retarded gold in comparison.

So one couldn't blame him if he fell silent and started to count the buttons across the other side since the monitor he was at had about 1.265 buttons in all, despite he knew what each and every button did, he still couldn't believe how much a room could be filled with buttons. It was like Star Trek just so much more boring but it was historical, though if you didn't understand what that meant; you were a noobie hero or villain, it didn't really matter what side. Like Zinda for example… a woman stuck within the world of the present, Guy Gardener was a friend of her and she just is good with most of the women in the Justice League, he could talk of the future however… Blue Beetle himself had never made a trip to the future.

An hour had passed and Blue Beetle could summarized that the other side had twice amount of buttons.

He couldn't help himself… as he knew the danger there came when working with Batman in the Justice League, the man didn't kill, a lot of people knew this but at last that didn't make the man any less scary, but he was genuine a hard worker who practice within day and night, mentally and physically, for a natural tech genius like himself Blue Beetle couldn't help but admire the man, however he wasn't a fan of Batman so naturally they tend to clash, so it was odd to think Batman personally invited him three days before the recruiting and one day before accepting Ted's offer to bring the unknown hero (or whatever he was at the time) Booster Gold, the fact Ted convince him was a miracle in itself and so Ted didn't push anymore farther than he had with suggestions.

So he turned his eyes before slowly moving the office chair he spoke:

"So… what do you think of the Martian's technology? If you think about it, it's the same as the Thanagarians however from what is explain within Wonder Woman's biography of the foundation of the Justice League, J'onn's world was exterminated around, if not more, a couple thousand of years. So it makes ya think, doesn't it? The Big Bang theory was originally a belief that atoms formed and created chaos, thus the universe is made… if one questions space then there is time to acknowledge as well, right?"

Blue Beetle couldn't think of anything pop cultural the dark cape crusader would like so he started with his new Jonshien Theory, somewhere between the Green Lantern Corp. and the mix of scattered data Brainiac left behind every time he was defeated. It was all classified information, however, who said a tech-genius couldn't have fun once in a while as he had hacked, unbeknownst to the Seniors or anybody for that matter, the classified files from one of the military firewalls and many other alien firewall technology. He continue to speak and Batman had listen intently, however, Ted could tell the man was actually listening with interest than formality. It was a hard thing to please such a over-the-top man of his kind, but when he was interested he always took notes, actually once Blue Beetle had practically finished he could tell Batman was perceiving the information the best he could had…

"So… care to tell me, why you hacked into our files… Blue Beetle?" Batman spoke the words that should of, but didn't, surprised Blue Beetle… he known he had gave a slip-up of information that the modern man could not know unless given such permission.

"Bats, Bats…" He started but he was already being given a deathly glare… Only the seniors were allowed to use such names, how scary… "I'm just saying what I know, I would never talk about such illegal stuff, I'm a hero for goodness sake!"

"So is Huntress."

Perching his lip to a doubtful pout as he's rhythm stop momentarily "…Well I have a friend of the future, this stuff is just normal for him! He studied Nanotech in 'Fourth Grade' god help us all… and we as a the society of the 21th century can barely understand it after 30 years of study, so he slip a thing or two when we spoke. You have no proof that anyone hacked into those files, do you?"

Silence filled the air but it was a tension that almost made him sweat in nervousness, it was just as scary as meeting Bruce Wayne after the bought his company, since he failure of a father had made the company go haywire, thus leaving in his hand another broken-down industry of research. The economic world is quite scary… if you weren't secure than the people who gave you profit could easily take the business out off your feet. The shameful thing about meeting the billionaire playboy… a man who could go to the most expensive restaurants with a 00.1% of the billions of dollars that came out of his bank daily, while Ted was force to use his money conservatively… so much of his 'Billions' of dollars were spent wisely on his company and keeping sure the people at his company still had their job for the day after.

Bruce Wayne… eating in a 100 thousand dollar restaurant, Ted Kord; eating a McDonald's or Chinese take-out… ah the pure humiliation, Ted however was grateful he had such a low profile in the media and saw Bruce around every 5 months.

Continuing with falsity, the cape crusader stared continuously with the same expression, however… the man was bored and was already getting a headache. Batman rubbed his temple in suppressed anger, was the plan working? Blue Beetle wondered to himself but seeing the response from Batman told him: it was not.

"Do you think I believe in any of that?" Batman growled… for a bat representative, Blue Beetle couldn't help but think the man was more like a guard dog, oddly enough.

"Calm down, Rowdy. I'm telling the truth, you can ask Booster yourself, if you want." Blue Beetle spoke casually as the worry were finally drifting away at the most erroneous of times, but it wasn't as scary when he had footing. "I mean looks at Bart Allen, he comes from the future, no? But then again… he didn't exactly go to school, BUT they did learn things we couldn't even imagine to learn, right? In this day and age!"

Batman's response… was a glare.

-…-…-….-…-.-…-…-….-…-.-…-…-….-…-.-…-…-….-…-.

Booster leaned his body closer to Blue Beetle as he stared with him with a determined gaze as they sat at the cafeteria table. Blue Beetle on the other hand was looking at his friend with a bit of distaste as unimpressive mood showed on his face.

"Your joking, right? There's no way that's true!" Booster exasperated voice as he kept his voice as low as possible, anybody could heard them if they weren't careful, but then again…. Booster was always reckless and much less a planner. Blue Beetle couldn't help but sigh as he was face with explaining it to Booster, who just didn't believe him. But Blue Beetle suddenly was given an hit of inspiration and signaled for Booster to come closer as he went and whispered, his words made Booster Gold jump back in full-fledged shock as he was agape.

With his hand acting like a bridge as he laid his head onto them while he held a prideful yet sly smile towards his best friend.

Eyeing the ceiling with his disbelief Booster muttered "You… you got be… kidding me-…"

"So what about it, Booster ol' buddy, wanna come to Bruce's personal party… Bruce Wayne's-… you know what I mean? I think he like it if you came." Blue Beetle smiled with his words.

"Dude… I just can't believe it! So you haven't been together that long, right? You don't keep secrets from me, right?" Booster whispered desperately.

"Come on, compare to me… Batsy hasn't even told a soul and said he cut me throat if I spoke to anyone. Ya' getit Canny? X-nay on the entity-iday… As anything else, so deal on deal, we've…"

"WHAT? THAT SO UNFAIR! IS Th-. MHppmm!" Blue Beetle was forced to clamped his hands onto Booster's mouth in order to stop him from showing any unneeded information that may endanger not only his but both of their lives. Booster struggled to get Blue Beetle off of him, while people within the cafeteria looked at the scene unfolding.

Speaking in the lowest of voices Blue Beetle said "Dude, not cool… so are you coming or what?"

Finally getting loose of Ted's grip Booster jumped and said happily "Dude, if I'm not coming then there's no party!" Blue Beetle smirked as grabbed Booster's hand.

"Of course, how can there be any fun without a partner, a man of my own heart." Both of them were both smiling determinedly, of course it was only a sign of nothing good.

-…-…-…-…-….-…-.-…-…-….-…-.-…-…- -…-…-….-…-.-…-…-….-…-.-…-…-

With the strangeness of cafeteria, being a quiet as he could, Wally West, AKA the Flash, was going to the high quarters of the founders and of other smaller important members. He couldn't help but wonder what the Blue Beetle and Buster Gold were talking about, being a senior member Flash was able to know Blue Beetle was Ted Kord, a man who worked under the dark and cold cape crusader know as Batman, who as Bruce Wayne owned the Wayne Enterprise, however… the conversation between the two idiotic and annoying members of the Justice League, could not but help feeling a bit odd about the situation, hell Blue Beetle had even called Batman 'Batsy' and if that wasn't a warning sign he didn't know what was… though… it could just be because they're two idiotic friends who do nothing BUT joke all the damn time, causing problems that made even Wally mad and he wasn't a easy person to get mad mind you.

Batman was reading files with his back facing Flash and so Flash took his chance to surprise him with questions.

"Flash what is it? We're starting the meeting in a half a hour." Well so much for surprising as Flash held a expression of complete and utter displeasure of the sight, so keeping his cool, Flash leaned at the window in front of Batman and smiled.

"So… I heard you're having a party. We're not invited?" Batman showed no interested as he gave a response with no discussion gaps "No. Never will you ever come to one of my parties, if god has mercy on me. Unlike Clark, you don't even have a valid reason."

With a huge gesture of aggravation "B-but! Come on even the Blue Beetle is going and- and… Diana! Why can Diana come but I can't?"

Bruce turned to his head "Because for starters; you're not from Gotham, you don't have any connections, you wouldn't have the patience for a party like this and mostly Clark is a reporter, Diana is a VIP to any invite, she speaks for the Amazons, John is her date, J'onn can be just about anybody and you and Shayera aren't welcome to come."

"B-bu-buu-buuuu- BUUUUUTTTTT BRUUUUUUUCEEE! Come on! I need to get me some girlfriends and I know how to party! I mean I can understand Shayera, (also because she isn't even here), but, pleeeaaasseeee! I've got nothing to do and I don't have work for some time now!" Flash bewailed as he started to grab onto Batman's cape, but instead of the usual old glare, from a long time of experience ignoring was the best and fundamental tactic against Wally.

But there was a side-effect to this as well… one must be mentally prepared to deal with the consequence.

Wally started his most second strongest attack with these things: endless and utterly useless chattering. It wasn't Batman's day to deal with it, if anything he was seemingly unprepared, as his temper lost it within a millisecond of the battle.

"Fine, you win…" Batman spoke right before the founding members came to discuss typical arguments.

"Flash, how come your so happy?" Diana was the first to ask as she sat down beside Flash. With a smug smile he said "I am invited to the Bruce Wayne's party!"

"Well at least it won't be boring." John Stewart spoke as he seem between liking and disliking the upcoming situation.

"Well, I'm happy you can make it Wally." Diana spoke with a calm and sincere voice as she smiled to him. The look made Flash a bit shy, though help him if he could, despite him never being emotionally attracted to Diana as he laughed nervously.

Talking of a list of problems, one them finally came to the arrangement with the subgroup listing of: Guy Gardener: a Green Lantern with an ego as large as the universe, Booster Gold, a self-advertising man (bastard) with only greed and glory on his mind, and Blue Beetle, a joker and the partner in crime of many pranks with Booster Gold, the man was practically Batman just without all the dark and mysteriousness to him.

"These have been showing problems within progressing and showing teamwork or respecting the proprieties and teammates." Batman read the file, it was his job to present and speak neutrally (or as neutrally as Batman could) for the files reported or made by the founders themselves.

Raising his hand Flash spoke "Bats, I want to say that Tora and Beatriz are totally innocent in the matters of their 'group'. Why don't we just kick Buster Gold out already?" Flash hated Booster Gold, he was in the Justice league for two years now and yet he couldn't even fathom a decency to obey the rules, since the 'JL represents everybody'… that's why Captain Marvel had left, wasn't it?

"I agree, the man has been nothing but a load of trouble since he's gotten here. I don't find any reason to keep him as a active member." John spoke as he heartily agreed on that fact.

Diana was in deep thought as Superman spoke in turn "… I hate to say this, but this guy is just not listening to what he's being told to do. He causes too many media-like problems and I won't stand for this."

Nodding her head Diana agreed "Yes, looking over his reports there's nothing that is of any set value in his cooperation, also, with a decent guy like Blue Beetle, Booster Gold turns him into nothing but an immature child that laughs at childish joke." The Justice League foundering members were all agreeing not understanding why they had given him so many chance and still failing in each and every one of them.

With the expectation of a full agreement, Batman spoke "As bad as the 'hero of the future' may be… he seems to know the most basic of time traveling knowledge that cannot be overlook. However he IS an bad influence in general and I, myself, would never take a second glance to throw him out like the rest… that why Blue Beetle and Booster Gold have been given completely different work hour shifts and are expel from working together. He has cross many lines but nothing that is really life-threatening as far as I can see. I do not want an idiot like him playing with time off of my supervision, understand?"

"Well you should at least force him off the media-patrol… I mean, I quit that stuff because it wasn't allowed, right?" Flash was mumbling but his words were cold and sharp, unlike the Flash they knew to be very hotheaded.

Batman looked at Flash with his daring glare and Flash just turned his head in a silent surrender.

The group kind of gave in, but they were not pleased, however they could not deny the danger in leaving some-one like Booster Gold with a time-machine they have yet to find.

"Well, despite being a decent guy, Blue Beetle with Guy Gardener is a prescription for disaster." Diana spoke as she thought of the recent bawl between the two men.

"GARGH!" Flash let an outshout of shock "Those two make Ollie's and Bruce fight like mature adults." The sudden response was a glare from Batman who didn't bother speaking to validate the fights that had occurred between the two.

"… Well, it not exactly and easy task to be patient with Guy, I can understand Blue Beetle but it isn't a valid excuse for what had happen in the most recent of events." Superman spoke his thoughts.

"… There isn't much we can do seeing the Guardians want Guy to defend the world with me. But we should do something." John input the situation, they could easily kick him out but he was actually a valid member with just a huge arrogance that was a burden to most of the team.

"Well… All we can do is order their work shifts in the best way possible." Was all anyone could come up with.

"What about Blue Beetle?" Flash asked with curiosity.

"… Other than his pranks with Booster, I do not see the immediate problems with him." J'onn spoke with an alien calmness as he was one of many to suffer his pranks, but was one of the most logical, however he wasn't completely forgiven them but he was one of the people who saw the and leaded the nicknamed 'JLI' as was Batman, but luckily for Batman he was a part-timer as he saw them as less as possible.

"… Hmmm… I guess but Batsy why is he coming to your party?" Getting off topic Flash lamented again.

"Because I bought his company nearly a year ago. Also because he has something to announce and I don't have to explain the rest." Batman spoke angrily. Flash pouted in return as he leisurely sat in his chair. There was no real problem with Blue Beetle, other that he spoke a bit too much and every 70s joke reference you could imagine, a team worker, however out of the job he was greatly immature and did many pranks but it never seem to happen without Booster Gold, so it was completely unsure, however he was always punished with the guy.

Finishing up their meeting they all were sent down to be transported with Mister Terrific knowledge of the location.

"Awesome is there nothing better than being invited to most gossip of all parties! I'm going to be the star of the night!" Flash said happily as he did some poses as he seemingly secure of getting something out of it. Getting dressed Bruce and the other separated into many of the vacant room within the Wayne Manor.

They met at the diner room as Bruce was just informing Alfred.

"Well I am not surprise I will get the extra supplement of servant to prepare at least 3 times as more food in the buffey, but sir… I do not think this was well thought out." Alfred said as he rolled his eyes in what Bruce understood a painful preparation when a high metabolism person was coming. He had to pay at least 2 million a year for the Watchtower food supple, at times, he wasn't sure if it was worth it.

Coming down to the Diner room was Diana in a Celestas like dress of a blue with white curved wings that went to her should around her hips as with gold outlining. John was wearing a black suit like Wally, while Clark was wearing a grey one with a blue vest on top of his red tie.

"Diana you look beautiful as always." Bruce said as he came out with his personalized black suit with a navy blue dress shirt a crimson tie underneath his waistvest of navy blue and a personalized golden cuff link of the Wayne sign. While Wally was just wearing momentarily one of Bruce's old typical blue suits.

"You know, why the hell have you guys never dated? I mean you waltz all the damn time at work, at parties… I'd say you'd be the envy of so many people." Wally commented making Diana smile in strain as Bruce gave one of his level green glares as he sighed while he fixed his tie. "What? I mean everybody who's anybody knows how you'd guys be perfect for one another, you actually smile with her Bats, S-M-I-L-E… no other person can do that."

"I hate a relationship put in 'perfect' sentence… and Wally, we don't waltz with words, we battle with words." Bruce said as he seemed completely annoyed.

With a gesture of exasperate of the situation "Of course, of course… it's always fighting with you isn't it, Bats? Geez… give it a rest, we're your allies and we've always been, ya know, relaxed a little, no?"

"Oh… we're early?" A man suddenly appeared beside Alfred, he was near the elderly age but with much power as anyone in the coming moments. Beside the man was a woman who looked like somebody who could be his daughter and two other women wearing dresses that seemed to be customized ideally for the event. Coming back, Bruce help his famous smile as he walked up to one of his co-workers of the Wayne enterprise as he grabbed the older man's hand for a handshake.

"Mr. Daylòen I would never expected for you to gift us with you presents, but then again, you're never one to wait for anything to begin, now… Alfred is still preparing as our wonderful staff finish their last arrangements, but please enjoy yourself like it was your own home, Richard should be arriving soon as well, you know." They shook hands and then passed to the living room were the servants worked.

Wally looked at the two… with his own shock, of course, of course, he shouldn't be surprised but still.

After Bruce and Mr. Daylòen passed pleasantries and then the older man's group walked to look around, Wally couldn't help but say this "You know… if you could talk as much as you did there, we wouldn't need an official dictionary on how to work with you."

Turning to him in a bored look he responded "I only say what I need to say, people should know what's best for them, if they intend to follow me."

As he watched Bruce leave Wally was left in silence "Sups… even after maybe like 7 years working with the guy, how the hell did you get him to work together with you?"

Clark with a small notebook in hand gave Wally a smile that seemed sincere saying "Wally, even after the years I've know each-other, we could call our teamwork a truce more than anything else. I have my way of justice and he has his way of justice, don't think too much of it."

The party slowly became more wider than most people could ever hope for. People who were anybody was there, only the best, the beautiful and the most powerful were there. The older men spoke of the changing world of politics, the women spoke of the pop culture of the world and the business men spoke of things in between all of it, not to mention their jobs. The group of heroes divided as Wally spoke with the women as he'd always planned to do, Clark not only interviewed Bruce but many people involved in the many scandal rumors resurging in the world of not only economic disclosures but of the pop cultural world as well, Diana spoke of her people in somewhat the life of her days in either the Themyscira or Justice League gaining the eyes of every man in the building, which is why John acted as her date as he was far from her as he spoke of the old wars with some veteran soldiers who had retired and started a company of their own.

The party was held with a small but highest quality of a classic band, the songs ranged to the historical opera events to nice 80s music… they were a jack of all trades classic band. Very few dance in the main halls of the Wayne manor, but those were that of reminiscences of the olden days, something Bruce Wayne could appreciate.

Within the far corners of the party were two men of their mid and late twenties, a blond with a white silk suit, an Italian striped tie, a red vest and finally a white dress shirt, while his brunette friend was wearing a brown jeans with a black belt with a golden belt buckle with a beetle silhouette a green sweater vest on his lime green vertical striped with other orange to yellow colors on top of his orange tie. They were near the kitchen as butlers and maids continue to pass through, resetting the buffey tables and dishing out small beverages consisting of to water to a alcoholic cocktail, neither have yet to find out 'what' cocktail it was yet, but that… was their secondary mission.

"Ted… I can just feel it in my bones!" Michael Carter, (aka Booster Gold), said as he rubbed his hands together as his big smile was trying to suppress himself.

The brunette Ted Kord chuckled a bit but held him back as he pat Michael on his back "I know, Boost, we got him this time! But for now this will have to wait. We got more important things to do…"

Turning to his friend with a lesser smile now but happiest immaculately showing "You mean…"

"Of course that!"

Both of them could not hold their laughter but let out small chuckles of something similar to a 80s evil scientist.

Slowly the duo began to walk the man that everybody feared just by his name, that alone held power similar to a politic, but overestimated him for his infamous playboy imagine, but none would realize that playboy bachelor was actually an over obsessive, night crawler and the shadow of darkness and fear that was the face of justice none other than Batman, an legendary hero of Gotham and most of the world. But for the time being was Bruce Wayne a mask who laughed at things Batman would never even smile for.

Walking over there Ted Kord lend out his hand "Hello there, Bruce, it's been a while since I've seen you. Did the Kamen Riders come and take you away to make them your scout?"

Bruce laughed at the joke as he extended his hand to Ted's giving it a firm handshake "Well, the way you say it, it's like am a secret hero but I would better phrase that being a Japanese Power Ranger."

Ted retorted quickly "But you can never go wrong with _brightly colored_ superhero who have villains they defeat turning into Godzilla every damn time and then summoning a huge robot to fight and kill the monster every time with the typical plot hole of hundreds if not thousands of lives being killed daily."

"Well… The plot wasn't that bad, considering it was for children." Bruce danced with his words. "Well getting back on topic, I made this party seeing my funding in your research has finally paid off, since you are the honor guest I hope this will not be a disappointment-.." He paused as he took a sip of the cocktail being served, Ted supposed it was pineapple but Michael believed it was peach… they shouldn't be betting on the whim of Batman for that was only bad news "… But I have faith in you. I see you invited a friend no less and who might you be." Bruce's smile to Michael was less pleasant mostly because Bruce had unfinished history with the bad representative of heroes everywhere.

Michael smile, though with a bit of strain, as he took Bruce's handshake "The name's Michael Carter, it's a great pleasure to meet you, just amazing how many you can score, even a dance with the all famous Wonder Woman to Kate Moss… you always do surprise me, you must be getting a lot of tail, isn't that so?"

Ted laughed, a bit loudly, as he gently pushed Michael away from Bruce as the guy smiled but his eyes were a little narrow, Ted changed subject "Forgive Michael, he's such a impulsive guy, so… Within 30 I'll be satisfying you with our discovery, S.T.A.R may be your main man but the Wayne Enterprise will rethink that after you've heard of it, I'm sure."

"Well…" Bruce started as he grabbed another cocktail, it was light… or Bruce wouldn't drink that much, however there was some punch too at the buffies, it was odd, but Ted couldn't feel any security in it, however… it was a special brand made from Brazil, Beatriz da Costa herself suggested it or it was rumored. "… I have faith in you, but you'd be surprised at the things you'd find when you have high expectations."

Taking a sip of the cocktail Ted finally found the flavor of star fruit, not surprisingly it was light but it was a kicker of a taste… Ted wasn't exactly sure what was the liquors within the cocktail… maybe mix with water? He could only guessed.

"I can't tell the taste… did you mix the fruit, Bruce?" Michael said, Ted rolled his eyes in mild annoyance, but then again… Ted was the leader for a reason, even if it wasn't exactly written or said. He still took pride in it even though he loved the procrastinating part of the job.

Bruce smirked, not that he planned the event, god help anyone if he did… Ted observed as he listened to his boss "Well… that's why it's the cocktail of the night, always filled with Mystery. Even if you figured the fruit, the liquors are brand name… only the best would know it." Ted's eyes moved to the left losing attention as he translated Batman's Bruce code words…: 'He doesn't KNOW jack, Alfred decided on it. Everything…'. Ted smiled… but only because there plan is being put into effect, Bruce's eyes slightly look towards Ted, he notice Bruce's gaze… Michael was busy discussing like a Kord Manger and self-promotion of Booster Gold, the guy was nothing less than a gossip hit, only trying to get more publications as he could, it was annoying but Ted always let it slide, he wasn't a saint himself.

The communication was silent, Bruce wanted no troubles and the Flash was here. Only meaning Ted had to keep sure his fundings brought by Bruce were not wasted… Bruce was warning him to not cause trouble before moving himself towards the co-operatives of the Wayne Enterprise branches…

"You can never shut up about yourself can you, Boost?"

On the other side of the party with a circle of high models, exclusive for this party only, Wally was in paradise as he grabbed his 20th plate of food. Wally loved women, he loved food or better say he needed it, but the greatest thing about coming to Bruce's house was that it was an easy place to blend in seeing how it isn't too unusual to invite superheroes when you've got the fat cat, but that didn't mean they'd come with the exception of Diana, Booster Gold himself, Ice and Fire… more of Beatriz than her friend Tora…

However the only single reason Bruce didn't do more than necessary parties with the Justice League, Titans or any other hero society was for his paranoia fear of being found out by his enemies or anyone else that didn't have anything to do with Cadmus.

Amanda Waller however would not destroy any of the files of them, there was not much any of them could do since the Justice League practically connected to the White House and somewhat to the U.N., they did suggest that one of them go and steal the files and destroy them themselves, but it would cause to much of a problem to try and as far as anyone knew was only Amanda Waller and a very exclusive few knew the identities of the JL. Wally couldn't blame Bruce for being a solitary guy however to come to these parties were anything BUT to miss.

"Oh… so how did you come to this party, Mr. West?" A model of Fire's model industries, blond headed and mostly all dyed with brown highlights, her name escaped Wally for the time being.

"You know… I've know some-one who knew Bruce Wayne and he gave me the invite, I don't understand why he doesn't come to these parties but they're not worth missing for any reason in the world! By the way… call me Wally." He ended with a smooth tone as he smiled at the model.

Clark passed with a notebook and pencil in hand as he walked towards Angelica Medusà of an American politic of the international kind, however she, like her name, was Italian heritage. "Hello, Ms. Medusà… Could I have a word with you for one second?" Clark smiled like a typical boy scout, but meeting Lois made him learn, never judge the book by his cover or double layer of covers, as Clark was as dedicated to getting the truth as Lois Lane was and for anyone with anything to say in a world of power and influence surely was a scary thing. Wally smiled as he waved bye to her as the woman accepted Clark's offer, inside though he felt incredible pity. She was such a catch as well!

It was odd at times pretending not to know anybody, Wally thought as he looked at Clark talking as the platinum blond Angelica flipped her hair back as she smiled elegantly. From the side farther below was Diana with John and J'onn by her side all acting like friends with the unbiased act of J'onn as he acted like an outsider like him, Clark and Bruce.

Time became slow… once again. There was normal speed, slow speed and lightspeed for the fastest man alive and he's interest went to medium, thank god. Speed moved on how much interest or concentration he gave to it, people called him lazy but really if there was anyone who had his power other than the speedforce, they be bored out of their mind too. Reality was already borings for the normal man, think a normal man living in forever slow motion… then you'd be really bored to death. You'd be surprise on how much energy is suppressed to control himself from being impatient, hell, each and every one of the speedforce had to personally learn how to become one with the normal world. One needed a strong simulation to co-exist with the normal time of mortal beings, lightspeed was one thing, godspeed (as Wally like to call it) was the speed to become one with the Speedforce as he found when he fought Lex Luthor with the combined powers of Braniac.

"Yo! Waiter could you bring your special drink here?" Wally suddenly called out, having a high metabolism was awesome as he couldn't get easily drugged or hangovers but he ate too much and couldn't get pissed with any alcohol no matter the strength of the liquor.

Grabbing the drink as the waiter passed by he did nothing else but gulped the drink down, it was a wonderful light bitter drink, full of fruit and decency. Gasping as he put back the empty cocktail glass on the waiter's tray before he completely left, the girls talked among themselves yet Wally couldn't exactly hear them as he was trying to find the annoying pair of idiots. It was annoying that Blue Beetle and Booster Gold were coming to this party, while Bruce was planning to leave Wally behind. The Justice League was just originally the 7 of them with an additional Aquaman and sometimes Dr. Fate. It really made Wally angry, sure maybe he was being childish but it showed how little Batman ever really trusted any of them, he'd sometimes wish he could go back to those times when they were truly knitted as a group.

But now… J'onn J'onzz was engaged with an Asian woman from a Chinatown within a part of America, John and Mari were engaged as well, Lois and Clark have finally being honest and now Wally, Shayera and Diana are the three's company business with the exception of a never changing Bruce Wayne, who didn't want anyone nor cared to, despite the obvious flirting among his one of a million woman who flung to him like birds to seeds.

"Umm… I've got to go, see you soon, ladies!" He said with a half-heartiness of his voice. He moved among the group of people and went to the kitchen and as full as he has ever seen it been. He searches but he doesn't find what he's looking for as he closes the door to enter once again the golden lights that glimmered the red carpeted floors of the dinning room. Seeing the room full of people that lives were far more bigger than life than his alter-ego's life was something that made Wally sigh as he shook his head while scratching that back of it, what was wrong with him? He was acting no better than an adolescent child.

"Hey… are you alright?" None other than an Asiatic woman came to him with a white suit design, her black hair was slick as the darkness itself, her green eyes were purely mystifying but despite her look, she was a renowned scientist in the Japanese field; Kimiyo Hoshi but to Wally West, he knew her to be the hero Doctor Light not that to be confused of the villain of Doctor Light.

"Wow… you here in a Bruce's Party? Is the world ending?" Wally joked.

Her sincere smile fell as he had now made a very bad choice but sighed before relaxing her face as she spoke to him "No, Wally… the world will never end for such insignificant events. However I am interested in the technologic field of the Kord Research Industries… I've have heard rumors on what Wayne is funding them for. However it seems not even Ted Kord's boss knows what he was actually funding… Typically seeing how Bruce is just a stupid playboy."

Kimiyo's face turned angry as she scoffed, Wally sighed inwardly… Batman had only very few people know his identity and was unforgiving if it were to spread more than it had too. Of course even some superheroes never found out Bruce's dirty little secret and vice-versa for Batman.

"Well… he has kept the company alive ever since he inherited it, so I'd give him beyond the reason of a doubt, just to say." Wally said casually as he watched nameless people as he had already found Ted's life-partner showing off at some models as he himself acted like a stupid jock as he very much was in the 25th century as Skeet had explain… for friends, Skeet was a very brutally honest person, almost like Alfred, except Wally could never tell if Skeet cared for Booster Gold's feeling but maybe that what came to ponder when people made friends with highly sophisticated AI security robots.

Taking a sip of her red wine Kimiyo said with some sense of disappointment "I guess you're right. Though I never understood how a boy can just receive his parents company and still keep it at his rightful hold."

"Probably because Wayne has loyal allies and friends… I'm glad it's him and not some-one else." Wally turned back to her and finally spotted another hero within the party accommodation, Wally felt himself smiling as he notice it to be Beatriz da Costa herself, Kimiyo notice it herself as she turn to see what Wally was smiling at and a chuckle escape her.

Wally's eyes moved down to the scientist "What's so funny?"

Her eyes moved up towards his and she spoke almost charmingly "… From what I know, Beatriz would never notice some-one like you."

"Hey! That's not true… we've talk and we've talked a lot! She does give me a look she doesn't give anyone else!"

Kimiyo's smile turned into amusement "Well… you're a senior of the Justice League, we're all heroes but at the end of everything we have to listen to your orders, of course she looks at you differently, though at least she respects you. Do you like her?"

Wally couldn't help to smile, he'd worked with her sometimes within the last two years the Justice League was reformed, she was smart and beautiful not to mention energetic. "Well… yeah I suppose. What is there not to like about her?"

Taking another sip, she responded "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn. That's what they say when you pick a fight with a strong determined woman, even for a model's standards she's pretty high on a horse on where she's going… I'd think she'd be as pretty hard woman to satisfied, excuse me for my incredulity but to please her it has to be a very loyal relationship, also… doesn't she have her eyes on the Blue Beetle?"

"You know what annoys me… A lot of people got Bruce's Wayne invitation BUT me… and even that idiot of a hero: Booster Gold, does any of it seem fair to you?" He complained as he gave an exaggerated gesture.

"Well… Wally West isn't exactly an important person for any of those company business, but I understand your frustration… but that what you signed up to when you decided to be a hero, using your power for what is good. Luckily for me… my children are somewhat forgiving with my absent with their lives, but it isn't as I could explain much to my boss or anyone else in general. Well… Not much time until Kord gives us his surprise…" She looked at her watch the long hand of it was moving closer to the 6.

"It isn't much a surprise if you've already got a good guess…" Wally could only commented as he ignored the previous comment.

Within another passing of ten minutes the lights suddenly became dimmer as the music stop for the time being. Walking to the front of the room with the podium standing with a microphone attach to it. Ted Kord was behind the program as a Wayne manger began to speak "It is a wonderful night and I thank all of you coming here, as part of the Wayne company branch I am here tonight for our guest of honors. You may know him for his high quality non-lethal weaponry, his update within the security programs and sponsorship for the Chicago charity funds, it is none other than Ted Kord… and he is here to bring news to you and exclusively to you in this party. Thank you for coming, Mr. Kord."

The man walked to the side before sitting himself behind Ted as he thank the guy seemingly name Charles.

"Hello… I'm Ted Kord and it is a pleasure to be once again invited to a Wayne's party and this time with Mr. Wayne himself present. As it has come to be know among us, Wayne had been donating money to many projects within his company and company's branches… as known to a modern business man like myself, it is uneasy to live in a world filled of meta-humans, if anything downright frightening, because sometimes it is not easy to even indentified what is right and wrong or who is right or wrong.

Good and evil were never black and white, not then and surely not now. This is an always changing world of morals and socialization. This world will never be singularly define with a 'wrong' or 'right' and anyone who says so is nothing less than a coward.

But do not misunderstand… I am no politician, but that doesn't mean I don't see the wrong nor right. However since this increasingly becomes a number one problem world wide, in a world were cultures still stand on high different grounds, were humans to humans themselves are like different creatures; chaos is always winning over a fair government turning them nothing until corrupted officials, who are suppose to speak for us!"

The room was silent… between the silence of an empathy of those who felt fear in the heart of meta-humans whether good or bad and that of a silence of tension, not truly understanding why a man of their team would speak something that gave a big perception of distrust.

Taking a sip of water Ted continued "Anyway I cannot change our government, but I can at least satisfy the lack of security that I've been working on for many years and only just started a couple months ago." Suddenly the lights grew even dimmer as on the wall behind showed a hologram picture of a digital design of a chain seemingly made out of metal with a red tube circling around it. "This is… 'Vinculum Humus' it is the state of the art prisoner cell with a small package or just as big as it needs to be. It may sound cruel… but it does nothing but restrict a person to a certain distance, like prison cells.

Studying with my co-worker of the highest of the psychological studies we came to a conclusion that to keep a person in or at least the most highly of dangerous criminals would need a higher amount of security." The picture changed that into of a layout of the specific functions of the apparently chain collar. "It is specifically design to keep any to many criminals within their prison grounds and outside of anything so-called important.

I had thought and wonder why so many criminals like the Joker to Lex Luthor continue to get out, my answer is… Because they desired to get out! It may seem quite unfair to those who've lost their love ones but my idea is to let them desire to stay… one doesn't do a thing if they are happy where they are, no? So this device when on the certain person gives a sense of calmness and lack of motivation… We come out with a perfect started originated with our prototype, but there are still flaws and we aren't planning on anything similar to what the 'Justiced Lords' wanted… this device should as effected as it putting it on and taking it off. Also… this is only a limited addition to certain and most fearful super villains."

The discussion continued on how it worked and was programmed and the change on the origin of the project itself. Ted himself was cornered with a few journalist before another hour he was free of any of them.

Within the corners of the dinning hall as most of the guest had left, Wally with the Justice League founders was especially unhappy as Bruce was. "You funded this? I didn't think this was your style, Bruce."

With his arms cross and his index finger tapping his arm "Well… this must be the pet project, because I was sure I was funding another type of security project."

"Well… Mr. Wayne I hope you truly give me belief beyond the doubt. I am the one who helped give your advance Watchtower's force field before I even knew who you were." Ted came with Michael behind him following. His expression was gravely disappointed as he stared at the group.

"Whaa-? I thought J'onn helped you on that!" Wally said in surprise.

"Of course he did, but that doesn't mean the Martian knew how to work it with our 90s equipment back in the days. Though… Mr. Wayne came personally to me, himself, in helps of making 'theoretically' a force field that would work with space. Not to say I want credit or anything but when I joined the Justice League I was a bit shocked at my own work being use daily at the JL. I know my project seems a bit wrong but it isn't… if it doesn't go well you can easily close the funds, hell, you can even fire me and anyone you want in my company seeing how you're my boss and everything." Ted spoke in a somewhat solemn way.

"… I trust you but this project isn't exactly what I was hoping for, though it does have logical sense, logic doesn't always act well with the morals." Bruce remarked.

"Okay, Okay, okay… but when did this Idiot become a genius?" Wally waved his arms in a disbelief motion.

"Wally… The Justice League has many geniuses, Mr. Terrific, The Atom, Doctor Light and so on… but before the Watchtower was made I had made some contacts on few research industries and those know for expert inventions. My company had yet to complete a useful long-term, no-exaggerated use of energy supply of a force-field… so I had met Ted Kord in some sense of the word. It's a long story… but didn't you always hear the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover'?" Bruce explain but his eyes were still piercing at the other company head.

Wally gave a annoyed expression as his body slumped down. Diana smiled however "It doesn't look too lethal but you must understand… we went in a world of another side of ourselves that took this world and turned into a black void. Are you sure this is a safe project?"

Ted smiled back as he looked dreamingly at Diana "We-… Well.. you know… we're still in our beginning phases but I tested on a exclusive amount of people. I wouldn't want to endanger anyone, even psychopathic freaks like the Joker or any other criminal mind like him. I've never in my life ever planned to turn the Kord Research Industries into some other Military source that only bring more destruction to the nearly apocalyptic world… it is already 140 millions years old now. Everything got to end… that's what makes us mortal beings."

"That's good to know." Diana smile sincerely but her eyes drifted.

"Well, it was lucky I was here tonight… me and only a few will be the first publishers. Lois is going to have a field day, so don't mind me if you find her getting all of your skeleton in your closet, Mr. Kord." Clark said with a sly smile.

"My- My… that woman is every person's fear. She'll find anything and there's nothing you can do to prevent it. Unless I'm wrong." Ted joked at Clark words.

"… Supes… you'd think you'd ever interview me?" Michael said as he looked at Clark desirably.

"He's our boss, Boost, I won't push your luck and anyway who wants a third-class hero? (Not to mention you already whored yourself to MY paparazzi!), give it a break already."

Michael jumped insulted "Hey! I am not a third-class hero! I'm the greatest hero of them all." But Ted cut off with a simple retort "And I'm Batman. Danananananana BATMAN!"

"… Dude… that's so old school." Michael said with a infamy as his expression showed the same tone.

Ted snickered "So…? Just because it's old doesn't mean it isn't as great as it was before?"

"No, but it's corny as hell." Wally said displeased as he still look like he was shot in the face.

Ted glare at him "Well, sorry that I actually have a taste in humor!"

Wally returned the glare in full blast "… You're an idiot! All you do is just waste time!"

"And you don't?"

"Of course I don't!" They swing words back to back as they moved closely next to one another grabbing the other's collar as they growled at each other.

Pushing the two apart and annoyed human like J'onn spoke "You're both pitiful if you're going to fight like children. Now Wally, you're better than this and so our you, Theodor."

"Could of fooled me." Remarked Michael gaining himself a punch in superspeed by Wally. "Hey! That was offhanded! _God… that hurt like hell_." He yelled as he got himself up with the help of Ted.

"I know you're formal J'onn but never call me Theodor, you make me feel like the suicidal guy from Scrubs." He said as he was helping Michael on his feet.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Grumbled Bruce as John offhandedly agreed. The mood was filled with the non-surprise of either of the trio of immature idiots, though they did have a nicer way of saying it; The prank trio… despite not exactly being in the same group. But soon with little remarks Ted finally went back to his normal composer.

"Okay, Okay… I get that you're invited to Bruce Wayne's party but why do you and him, know Batman is him? When did this happen?" Wally question the duo.

"Well…Booster Gold is from the future and he could of always told me… but-." Ted said as he walked closer and closer to Bruce with only centimeters apart and a strange smile came over the man as Bruce simply narrowed his eyes as he look down at Ted. Ted inched his face closer to the other man and said "Will you laugh at my jokes?"

"No."

Pulling himself back with a bit of annoyance Ted lamented "God… you're Bruce Wayne you should laugh, you know! They're still some people left and not only the heroes… not to mention it's nearly the morning."

"It's almost midnight, Ted."

"Boost, midnight is just another way to say early morning. Like midday… early afternoon."

"Well it's too early to say the morning."

"Than it's the 'really' early morning, okay?"

Watching the duo and between the shock Wally looked in disbelief of the scene "Wait… are you implying that-… NOOO! You can't, he can't… well, I take that back he can—" "Hey!" "But you and… him?" Wally turned aghast as he was left with his thoughts, Bruce didn't show anything but a hint of a smile as he straighten his tie. "I can understand you with anyone, ANYONE else, but why him? I thought you'd like Diana! Or… Or… Canary, anybody, maybe like Zatana! Come on even Clark is fine!"

"Wally, I'm not homosexual!"

Moving his eyes to Wally before turning to him "… My personal life isn't your personal business and I can help but to sa: somebody is in deep trouble." He glare at what was being applied as a boyfriend.

Ted notice the look and commensally " Well, well… isn't 'that' a big surprise for you. But yeah… how does it feel to know, some-one else know your ally more better than you?"

Wally began to glare again at Ted before turning back to Bruce like a hurt puppy "I don't get it, you mean you've been keeping it a secret? From us? Why? You're always like this!"

"A second ago you were made that we were dating, are you mad of this or that? Make up your damn mind!" Ted complained.

Rubbing her temple Diana spoke "I'd wish both of you would stop being immature. It nothing less than foolish."

"I hate them both! But… were you ever planning to tell us?"

Looking with indifference to puppy like eyes with his bat voice he spoke "My life outside of the Justice League has nothing to do with any of you. Or at least the last time I check. You're overreacting Wally."

"So how long has it been.. since you two…?"

Ted snickered "Two months…"

Bruce anger was no longer hinted as it was like watching a train crash but he did not retort.

"Ha! So you just found out, right?" Wally laughed prideful as he looked at Michael who was pretending to ponder before smiling back evilly.

"For being Batman's close friend, you didn't know anything, did you, Wally? I already knew by two months" The duo pranksters clapped their hands before smiling like victors.

"That's not possible, I saw! I heard!"

"That's what they call a setup, isn't Wally? You should know well." Leered Ted as he walked back towards them.

"Come on, you're all just lying now!" Wally scoffed but Michael just smiled and started to push it:

"You say that, but you can ask Bruce… I've been with them two, already…" The duo smile evilly at Wally who's pride was being challenge. Many of very few knew the mystery that was Batman and Wally, a founder of the Justice League, had always commented of being 'close' to Bats. Well… It was a pride not only of Wally but however was only a specific pride that came with being a founder of the Justice League. Wally was between glaring and pouting… he had matured but he was still childish in events he knew too well.

"That isn't true, is it, Bats?" He pout went towards blue eyed hero.

Still giving a indifferent look he gave the same response "That doesn't matter. The parties over, could you go and leave… I doubt you need a car, Wally."

"Master Bruce, Kicking your friends out already? And here I thought you were about to have some fun." Alfred came with more of a special smoothie drink and a coffee.

"You know… I wouldn't trust anything he would give you." Michael commented as he look at the tray of drink suspiciously. Ted response was similar to that of Wally's a skepticism as he raised a brow.

"Oh really? I wouldn't trust Bruce with my drinks but blaming his butler is a whole new low, even from you, Boost." Ted sighed at Michael appeared misplace distrust.

"You say you wouldn't trust him with your life but you'd trust at the wheel of a car? That somewhat a contradiction, should you say, Mr. Ted?" Alfred applied as he handed out the drinks to everyone with the exception of Michael waving his hand in rejection of the offer, unnoticed by the other Bruce gave a small smile before drinking his coffee.

"Well… knowing Bruce was it worth it tell us?" Clark finally commented as he watched the others leave.

Ted became rigid in response as his eyes drifted away before he showed his back to them "Believe me… This is a vendetta but it isn't enough! This is only the beginning!"

Looking even more skeptic than before Wally crossed his arms "Oh yeah… what are going to do to me? And what have I ever done to you?"

"Oohh- Now that's low Wally, you know what you did, you know very damn well… but we got you and we got you were it hurt, don't lie." Michael pointed as he was upset by Wally's words.

Scoffing though pitifully everyone knew it was a lie "Like so… Bruce would of one day slip."

Laughing loudly the duo looked evilly again with their smiles directed at Wally "'Slip' that doesn't exactly sound like he would tell you willingly, Hahaha- ahaha…"

Whispering Diana asked Bruce "What are they talking about? What did Wally do to make them like this?" Bruce gave a nonchalant shrug saying "If you look it upside down or downside up… it doesn't make a difference, it's nothing grave if that's what your wondering. More like… a misunderstanding, if said better."

"If you know then why won't you help us?" Michael said angrily but Ted shook his head mumbling something to his friend.

Bruce shrugged again as he raised his small cup of coffee as-if giving a toast "Because I could honestly care less."

The three immature heroes back away with Ted having his head down while shaking it and laughing darkly "… Why is he much more scarier smiling?" Michael asked. Wally said he doesn't know.

"Ever heard of undefeatable psychotic loli girls?" Was all Ted said as he walked away going to one of the buffies.

"I thought Ted was a science-fiction maniac… he watches anime?" Michael merely commented back to Wally with a hint of displeasure as well "Well… he told me the Star Trek franchise and Star War franchises have been lacking in quality and had nothing better to watch, but it's really all nerd to me."

"Well… could you all leave?" Bruce continued with obvious annoyance of their company.

"Is he always this nice or is he being particularly mean to you all?" Michael joked Wally right beside him with arms cross and sighing between a relief and reminiscence.

"Well… he's been nicer."

"Well thanks for the invite… We'll be going." Diana saying as she left with a never changing smile.

John was fingering his chin as he look a bit curious before turning back to Bruce "For as long as I've heard and known you don't seem like the guy who date another man, not to mention have a real relationship with anyone."

Bruce raise a eyebrow as he turn to his co-worker against crime " Just because we're dating doesn't mean anything. And I don't think it matters who I date."

"Liar!" Ted yelled from the buffies as he held a glass full of punch.

Bruce turn his head to glare at that far-away man. Though suddenly he blink in a realization looking a bit odd as he nodded before finishing off his Italian coffee. John, J'onn and Wally notice this… and then turned to Ted as he suddenly fell down like a log as he took the silverware down with him crashing down.

"Well… it doesn't look like we caught the right fish…" Alfred said offhandedly as he went to pick up Ted from the ground.

"… That idiot." Was all he said in return.

More shock than anything that had happen yet with an open jaw Wally turned to Bruce "… What happen to him?"

Bruce went to Ted as he touch his with his shoe with a look of calculating price-value "Nothing… I was just tired of you ruining my parties I thought you could use a day sleep. Sadly though, Mr. Kord choose the exact punch I had spike especially for you…. _Doesn't look like he'll wake up… and he has monitor duty tonight._" Titling his head as he finished before helping Alfred pick the man up and placing him on the couch.

Diana and Clark had stopped in their tracks when they had heard the crash with Clark gaping and Diana disappoints. "I'd never knew you to go so far…" Was all that could make out of Clark's head.

"I knew it! I knew it! I told you but did you listen? Noooo-ouhooooo! I'd told you he was pure evil. I told you!" Michael yelled as though he was having an argument. But the man he was fighting against was sleeping like a hibernating bear.

Wiping off the dirtiness off his hands Bruce turned to Michael and sked "Who's pure evil? Me or Alfred… I'd really like to know, so we can eat together…_**again**_." Michael flinched as he choked out small bits of laughter and waved his hands in defeat.

"You know… I should go and since this is 'your' fault, you keep him." Michael said as he slowly moved backwards before running away.

"… You know… I should be upset but I'm not… Are you going to kill me?" Wally said as he moved in the speed of light beside Bruce.

"… You people use the word 'kill' so lightly these days, that it usually loses all it's meanings but no, no I'm not… I'm going to make you wish you were dead." Bruce return with another smile.

"… Does a puppy die every time you smile, Bats or is that my impression?"

Bruce rolled his eyes "I don't know… I don't believe in supernatural stuff."

"Despite being a group full of supernatural things?" Wally injected as he turned to Bruce.

"…It's symmetric."

"Of course it is…" Wally couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Well the party is over and everybody has left, please excuse me but I suppose Master Bruce desire you parting as of now." Alfred came and spoke.

With the event was surely, if not a bit, illegal.. the others left though not quite with any desire. With asking some question here and there… the night changed as everybody finally left the premises that was Gotham. Bruce sitting on the couch's armrest sighing on the unexpected events… before putting his fingers within the roots of the brunette's hair before kneeling beside the man before kissing his forehead.

Alfred coming out of the kitchen as he had finished his chore before speaking in his teasing monotone voice "Well, Master Bruce are you not going to stay by his side? You can't just leave your consequences."

Bruce smirked "Well… I might have planned it but you're the one who spiked it… why didn't you stopped him? Anyway I don't have time… Crime never sleeps and nor does the Batman."

"As always, I suppose…"

**-..-….-**-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..-..-…-…-…-….-…-…-..

**AN: Well… I hope you'd enjoy it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
